


its always been you

by middleagedqueens



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleagedqueens/pseuds/middleagedqueens
Summary: Zelda and Faustus reunite at Hilda's wedding, will they reconcile or has Satan got other plans for them both?





	1. a known stranger

Zelda Spellman didn’t feel love, she was known as the cold-blooded ice queen witch that wasn’t intimidated by anyone or anything. Except when it came down to him, he could tear her walls down without even blinking an eyelid, that’s why she refused to admit how she felt or the fact that she was ultimately in love with him, because nobody had ever saw the true Zelda Spellman except him. Zelda Spellman had her fair share of love affairs, flings, unregarded relationships that she felt was all she needed. Men were distractions especially arrogant, egotistical, big-headed men who admired her body rather than considering her dark heart that so desperately craved admiration, and to mean something to someone. So, Zelda Spellman set on a journey to find herself and true love even though Satan forbidded it, what the heck since when did she ever play by the rules?

 

-Hilda’s wedding 

 

She hadn’t seen him in over 5 months, he was completely and utterly off her mind, at least she tried to keep him off it but when her eyes caught his during the ceremony there was no going back. Her sister was marrying Cerberus, a mortal, the very thought made her eyes roll but her sister was happy, they had recently gained their closeness back within the past year Zelda deciding to prioritise family before the church of knight made both witches realise the importance they withheld in each other’s lives. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the oh so familiar smirk of Father Blackwood which he didn’t share a lot in public keeping his feelings private but there was something odd, extremely odd.

As the vows were said Zelda tried her hardest to focus on her sister even though her mind was betraying her she sneaked a look and the High Priest while he was occupied with the ceremony, his dark black suit that insinuated his firm shoulders perfect for gripping, his newly found stubbled beard that caught her off guard that now pre-occupied her mind of the feeling on her thighs… Her lips clamped down on her dark pout precisely at the time her turned to look at her, her flustered cheeks brightened as she whipped her head central as her thighs squeezed tightly together, praise Satan she needed it. A small hand touched her shoulder 

‘you okay Auntie Zee?’ Sabrina whispered from the row behind her noticing her unsteady movements clueless on what was on her Aunts mind.

‘I’m okay Brina it’s just an emotional time, you know?’ Zelda inhaled deeply extenuating a doubtful look towards her niece.

Sabrina nodded not wanting to pressure her aunt, being under the impression she was highly emotional. Zelda glimpsed back at Faustus through the rose black fascinator that covered the side of her face entirely. His boastful grin had widened knowing her mannerisms oh so well as Zelda disguised herself within her attire and continued on watching the ceremony.

His eyes watched her every move, her crimson red hair that was half entwined into her head piece and half cascaded over her shoulders the very perfect length for tugging beamed from the lights above. He watched how her blood red lips pouted ever so slightly he knew she only ever pouted when she was intrigued or extremely turned on. His eyes travelled down to her firm behind as she turned to hug her niece as the church stood to congratulate the newlyweds. The deep blood red corset suit hugged her curves precisely in all of the best places he admired most, his eyes darted to her bust that were more upheld from the pressure of the corset giving a slight view of her cleavage something she rarely showed off. 

‘your catching flies, Father’ Ambrose arose next to the High Priest, aware of the connection between his Aunt and him

‘oh, brother Ambrose’ the High Priest firmly shook his hand,

‘now where are the after celebrations going to be held’ he asked Ambrose discreetly

‘At the Mortuary Father, so we’ll see you there?’ Luke gained a position on the opposite side of Ambrose shaking the High Priests hand

‘you can count on it’ He smirked as they both nodded and disappeared into the crowd, his eyes glued to Zelda’s behind as she bent down to organise Hilda’s dress. Her head flew back in laughter from something her sister had shared exposing her pearly white neck his eyes darted to the flesh exposed imagining entirely impure thoughts as her eyes caught his once more as her teeth ever so slightly bit into her bottom lip for the second time as she winked towards him and exited the church accentuating the sway on her hips knowing his mind too well.

‘your gonna get it Spellman’ he breathed as his peach cheeks began to swell and his eyes grew increasingly darker, excited for what was to come.


	2. temptation

She needed to look sexy, she needed him to want her as much as she wanted him.  
To tease him, which was something she loved but he hated.

‘Zelds the party starts in a half hour are you nearly ready?’ Hilda yelled before entering her sisters’ room in her dark sequined, bold yet very Hilda attire

‘you’re not even dressed... ZELDA’ Hilda yelled after seeing the pile of black clothes tossed all over the room, over lampshades, her bed post, even over the chandelier. Hilda had only ever seen her sister in this state once before and that was at Edwards wedding, Hilda was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her sister yell from her on-suit...

‘Put a sock in it Hilda, I’ll be ready when I’m ready... start without me’ Hilda rolled her eyes and knew who was responsible for her sisters antics 

‘Father Blackwood’ Hilda mumbled but a small sweet smile crossed her lips this could be a good thing now Hilda was married to Cerberus she didn’t want Zelda to feel alone, Hilda smiled and shouted 

‘I’ll see you then sister’ Hilda skipped out of the room contently.

_____________________________________________________________________________

‘That should do it’ Zelda finished the dark dramatic makeup she had created topping it with a bright red lip smacking her lips shut and loosening her hair, so it draped softly over both shoulders her curls more accentuated than her normal look. She strolled back into her bedroom shutting her eyes as she stood before her grand closet

‘Atra nosu waíse vardo’ she smiled and opened the closet door to reveal a tight, sparkled, crimson dress, with a deep plunge neckline and a high slit to expose her pale flesh. Zelda pulled on the crimson garter belt with matching black suspenders 

‘if this doesn’t catch his attention I don’t know what will, it’s not like I don’t already have it anyway’ she chuckled to herself in the mirror before hearing the loud music coming from below, it had started 

‘shit’ she cussed slipping into her black Louboutin’s, checking herself once over  
‘necklace’ she pointed at herself before attaching her diamond pendant around her neck given to her by her father, and matching pear drop earrings

‘time to party’ she smiled as her heels clicked along the floorboards, with a flick of her wrist the door slammed behind her. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

The loud music played as Zelda cascaded down the final steps of the staircase, it was packed, if the Spellman’s knew one thing it was how to throw a party, she grabbed a glass of black absinth and attempted to mingle 

‘Auntie?’ Sabrina gasped as Zelda spun around 

‘Sabrina, Nick’ she smiled at them both 

‘woah’ Nick mumbled before getting a hit on the arm by Sabrina

‘you look AMAZING’ Sabrina yelled over the music gaining a blush from Zelda 

‘Thankyou sweetheart now where is your Aunt Hilda?’ Zelda pushed a lock of hair behind Sabrina’s ear as she smiled

‘I last saw her with Ambrose and Luke in the home room’ 

‘Thankyou Brina ill catch up with you both later’ she kissed her niece on the cheek and strolled off, she felt entirely overdressed, she knew she looked amazing but was it too much? She flung her head back and downed the glass of black liquid hoping for the boost in confidence it would give her. Why was he still on her mind anyway? She didn’t need to impress him she probably didn’t even catch his attention and the ceremony.

She grabbed another glass of absinth and lit herself a cigarette and entered the home room just as she entered she saw Hilda sneaking off with Cerberus she smiled to herself and was happy for her but now she had been caught as the warlocks were surrounded in their group, praise Satan, Faustus’ back was to her meaning she could escape 

‘oh, my Satan’ Ambrose and Luke said in union as they both ogled over Zelda 

‘what is the meaning of this interruption?’ Faustus cursed and arose from his seat as the boys pointed over to Zelda who was mid through inhaling her smoke, she slowly exhaled it out and noticed his widened expression and dark eyes on her which grew even darker as a warlock dared to walk over to her helping Zelda’s game as she through her head back in laughter touching the young warlock’s shoulder. The three watched in unison as Luke nudged Ambrose to look at Faustus his jaw clenched as his fists were tightly gripped the young warlock vanished before their very eyes making Zelda smirk, she had got to him.

She pretended to adjust her dress exposing her full thigh as she turned and smiled at the three men and turned on her heel to walk out.

‘she’s going to get snatched up by another warlock if you don’t claim her Father, you can’t just keep killing every man that talks to her’ Ambrose sighed as he and Luke sat back down. Faustus knew he was right he was going to have to win her back.

___________________________________________________________________________

Zelda had socialised with almost everyone but him, he seemed to have vanished, she was lost in deep thought until she felt someone behind her 

‘you look entirely unholy Zelli’ he whispered into her ear almost melting into his arms the nickname he only used towards her 

‘good enough to eat’ he nipped at her neck, she couldn’t give into him, not yet he needed to be teased.

‘I can say the same for you Faustus’ she smiled up at him hastily breaking the closeness he’d created, she wanted him to beg for it. Faustus groaned at the lack of contact shutting his eyes in defeat only to open them to find her nowhere to be found.

‘fuck’ he cursed checking over both of his shoulders, where had she got to? the music played loudly interrupting his thoughts, he then noticed a familiar pair of hands twirling amongst the dancing crowd the red nail polish reflected a light directly at him. He approached the crowd as a path was made no one dared to stand in his way his eyes fell straight upon her. Right in front of his very eyes stood Zelda, his Zelli, dancing with a warlock, one he didn’t know, all he knew is he wanted Zelda’s attention and by Satan he wasn’t going to get it. He watched as she flirted and almost gyrated onto him, she wasn’t drunk, confident but not drunk. She moved her hair over one shoulder as he danced behind her gaining closeness by the second, enough, he marched directly in front of the pair alerting an eye roll from Zelda and a speechless warlock

‘Father Blackwood I…’ the young warlock choked for breath as Zelda smirked

‘you wish to speak?’ Faustus roared into the face of the choking warlock caused by the tight clench of his fists, Zelda’s thighs squeezed together at his dominance

‘pleas- please’ he choked his hands now around his own throat 

‘please’ Faustus wined back 

‘tell the dark lord a hello from me’ Faustus yelled before clicking his fingers, snapping the neck of the warlock before flicking his wrists as he vanished

‘I didn’t know you were stalking me Faustus?’ Zelda’s eyebrows raised as she continued to dance before him. His eyes were still black as he watched her before him his anger slowly subsiding

‘you really can’t continue to kill my boyfriends like that’ she whined as she backed closer to him her snow coloured leg slipped through the slit in her dress as she watched his expression change

‘boyfriends, boyfriend?’ he roared even louder as the music stopped and the furniture shook as all attention was on them. Zelda threw her head back in laughter before snapping her fingers continuing the party surrounding them.

‘not funny Zelda’ Faustus pouted, he really was soft he crossed his arms over his chest

‘aww don’t be a baby Faust, your fun to tease’ her arms went around his neck her shoes in one hand clamped behind his head, his arms encircled her small yet curvy waist as he pulled her close. She placed her bare feet on top of his shoes to gain height before whispering into his ear.

‘it’s a turn on’ her lips attacked his ear as his nails dug into her hips tighter

‘oh really? why? because your mine Zelli?’ he questioned as his lips attacked her throat as her head flung back exposing her bare neck revealing a sight he’d never not enjoy. 

‘oh yes’ she moaned her lips flushed before his mouth smashed against hers as she grounded herself into him, loosing herself in his kiss as she bit his bottom lip tugging his hair with her free hand as she pulled his lips from hers 

‘how about we find some place more private?’ she smirked as her teeth trapped her bottom lip causing specks of blood forming as she bit it tighter 

‘I’ll have to fuck you right here, if you keep that up’ he pointed at her lips before catching her lips in another heated kiss making sure to remove the blood she had drawn

‘you taste magnificent, and you look exquisite’ he moaned into her ear 

‘I’ll look even more exquisite when I feel you inside me, hmm’ she winked as Faustus groaned she slipped on her shoes and grabbed his large firm hand inside of hers as she practically dragged him behind her as they barged through the crowd of people hoping to escape without any convocation, which would be hard she was of course the bride’s sister. Anyone who knew Hilda knew her and as for Faustus he was the high priest for Satan’s sake he wasn’t ever not noticed

‘Zelda, if it isn’t my second favourite sister’ Zelda’s eyes rolled as Faustus hand slipped around her waist she turned to see Cerberus and Hilda joined at the hip. Hilda sent a smirk full glace towards Zelda knowing exactly what she was up to 

‘Cerberus, hi, as much as I’d love to chat were actually in a rush’ she pointed towards Faustus

‘I bet you are’ Hilda mumbled gaining a slight smile from Faustus, Cerberus still in the dark about the couple in front

‘Faustus was just… just’ she tapped her foot her heel clicking as she tried to come up with an excuse before nudging Faustus to speak

‘trying to find somewhere to fuck her senseless, now if you excuse me we actually have to make up for, a lot, of lost time’ Faustus shook a wide mouthed Cerberus’s hand and kissed Hilda on her cheek before pushing Zelda to continue moving. His sly hands pinched her rear as she squealed loudly as he pressed her against the kitchen door his mouth finding hers once more

‘your bad’ she pointed at him smirking wickedly 

‘I know’ he shrugged as though he was showing off only to have been snapped out of his daze by being dragged through the door by his tie by an extremely turned on Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones for my spellwood girls, you know who you guys are, I hope I did ya'll proud. There will be a follow up chapter stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> follow my instagrams @gaygrandmas and @caosaesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! I hope you enjoy, I hope to make this a continuous story so all feedback and suggestions are welcome. follow my insta @gaygrandmas or @caosaesthetics 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
